Everyone Meets Percabeth
by LoversReunited
Summary: Have you ever thought about how people found out about Percabeth? Read these list of one shots going from Crushes,Best Friends, Roommates, Schools and even Gods!
1. Goode, Meet Percabeth

**Hope you enjoy this! I know its a cliche and it has been used a bit too much, but hey! I just wanted to try it out!**

 **PERCY POV:**

 _-RING RING RING-_

"ugggggh class is _booooring_ " I whined to Ethan, my good friend and swimming teammate.

"Shut up Jackson! Its lunch! Lighten up!" He said punching my shoulder. We reached the lockers and all I could think about was how boring maths is… it really is… no offence. and Annabeth. Gods, I miss her.

"But school!" I whined again. He just rolled his eyes and opened up the locker that was opposite mine.

I was about to ask Ethan and few other guys to go hang around at Cafe La' Boudle. I know, crazy name.

But was shortly interrupted by a noise that was disgusting to any ears " _PERCYYYYYY!_ " Ugh. Why? Why? Why? Why do you hate me so much Aphrodite?

I tried to turn around but a hand on my shoulder quickly made me spin towards her. "I've missed you honey poo!" I rolled my eyes. Sheryl Wild. Ew. No. Please. No. I beg of you. Please. Please? Anyone hear me up there?

 **ANNABETH POV:**

I walked into Percy's school hoping I could find him in the next 45 minutes before lunch ended. My school had a off-day because of an accident that happened that is really really- well, lets just say I'm trying to keep this PG13. I smirked at myself remembering the good ol' days with Percy. Ah, my Seaweed brain.

I walked around the school and found this girl who had black curls hair with neon pink highlights and at least 2 pounds of makeup. Short skirt, cheerleader uniform. So I just wondered, should give it a try. "Hello." I greeted myself

She rolled her eyes "Urgh what do _you_ want?" Well hello mini Tanaka. Just Tanaka had 3 pounds of makeup, and more sluttier clothes.. per say.

"Well hello, Do you know where Percy Jackson is?" I asked her ever-so politely… kinda.

Then she started to laugh, along with her mini minions. "Honey, you have no shot with him. Better give up now. He's mine!" She said in a greedy way. Ugh. Really? Mine? Wow. "And after he admits he doesn't have a so called 'girlfriend' he always mentions, he will go out with me and we could be forever high school sweet hearts at goode!" Her minions started 'awww'ing while the girl was staring up in space, but quickly noted that I was still here. "Look, there he is now!" She said pointing at Percy. I smiled at the sight of him, really, it was amazing.

I held her wrist "Wait, you said he had a girlfriend. Why you running after him?" I asked her with both my eyebrows lifted up.

"Ugh. Let go of me! I bet you can't even talk to him without going unnoticed." She said turning to me with her hand on her hip.

"Is that a bet?" I asked her my voice hitched. Hah! I would love to see her look on her face.

"Whatever, not like you are going to win anyways" She rolled her eyes and went over to Percy.

"PERCYYYYYY!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes. The funny part was, he tried to run away from her. He was literally mid turning to run of when she caught his shoulder. It was hysterical. Everyone started to crowd around.

I asked the person next to me, "Why is everyone suddenly here?"

She looked at me with a shock face like I didn't know something. Well, thats a new face. "Seriously? The hottest boy, everyone asked him out he said he had a so called 'girlfriend'," I smirked at this part "People think he is making that up to avoid people asking him out. He is like the schools 'Golden Boy' That," She pointed to the girl I recently talked with "Is Sheryl Wild, head cheerleader. So we are all looking forward this time."

I was about to ask her something but got cut of by 'Sheryl' or 'Mini Drew' as I like to call her. "I've missed you honey poo!" I cringed. Really? 'Honey Poo' wow. wow. just. wow.

"Uh…Hi…Sheryl.." Percy said scratching the back of his head.

"Awwww! You're so shy! It's so cute!" She stepped closer to him. He had no way to back out as he was already leaning towards the lockers. I smiled to see how Percy was struggling. Sure, I might be his girlfriend. But, I'm also a demigod. And believe me, i've seen torture, but this was interesting.

"aha….yeah..." He said. I believe that is all the words he can function in his seaweed brain.

"So Percy bear," She stepped closer to him as the crowd started to whisper "How about date night? You," She poked her freakishly sharped, red painted nails on his chest, "Me," She started to trail her fingers up and down his chest outlining his 6 pack. "Tonight."

Ha! I love this. Sure, my boyfriend is at stake, but I want to wait until the time is right to shock both Percy and Mini Drew. "I-I can't.."

"And why is that?" She said whispering seductivly but it was loud enough so everyone could hear. *shiver* *gag* *throw up* *puke*

"I have a date with my girlfriend." Uh… how about no? I haven't planned anything with him.

"Well, I don't see her now." She said leaning in. Everyone started to whisper even louder.

Welp, this is my cue. "Hey, Seaweed brain." I stepped out of the crowd.

Percy immediately pushed Sheryl of and she landed on her butt. I laughed at that. The whole crowd all gasped.

He ran over to me and wrapped me into a death hug and kissed me on the lips for a bout a few seconds before he put me down on the floor. "Well, thats not the way to treat an lady." I pointed towards Sheryl who was getting help from her minions

"How long were you here for?"

I sighed. "Eh, had a little talk with Sheryl over there," I pointed towards her again "Asked her for directions for you, she said you were hers, she made a bet saying that you won't even notice me if I were to talk to you, saw her flirting, wanted to see you getting tortured. Ya' know, It sounds like you got a mini Tanaka on your hands" I said nonchalantly.

"WISE GIRL!" He shouted at me and picked me up once again and kissed me full on the lips.

I was enjoying the moment until somebody *cough* Sheryl *cough* cleared her throat. Percy put me down and he had a big grin on his face. He snaked his arm around my waist and said "This, Is Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend." Then there was a big gasp. Really? Do I look like I can't be his girlfriend or something?

"Puh-lease her as your girlfriend I could so some much better she looks like a-"

"ANNABETH!" Suddenly the 2 Stolls came out running out of no where and hugged me. The gasp went even bigger.

"Hey, boys." I said hugging them back.

"WE MISS YOU ANNIE!" The boys said in unison. I raised my eyebrow and they quickly corrected themselves "I-I mean Annabeth"

I flicked their ears and they went "OWWWIE!" together. Everyone gasped even louder

"As I was sayin-" Sheryl tried to continue dusting drafts off her clothes.

"ANNABETH!" I looked to the side and saw Leo running towards me.

"Hey Leo!" I hugged him and went into a louder gasp.

I finally snapped. "Okay. What is with all this gasping. You sound like a fish looking for air." I looked at all of them.

"dude the most popular people just hugged you! And they know you!" A girl said. Then everyone was going on about 'yeah!' or 'not fair' or 'notice me!'

I started to laugh so hard my sides started to hurt. The boys looked at me weirdly because I was laughing. "You," laugh "Popular" laugh "hot?" laugh even harder. The people had a face that said 'i cannot belive she just made fun of them'

"HEY!" The boys said.

I finally regained my self and stood up with my back high "Sorry, I just didn't picture _you_ guys," I said in a mocking tone "To become popular. Out of all people, _you_!" Then I started to laugh again. Everyone started staring at me like I was crazy. "Don't get me wrong, its just that you guys can be really annoying, stubborn, stupid, obnoxious-"

"WE GET IT!" The boys shouted again.

"Okay, Okay calm down! Why don't we go to the pizza parlour downtown. Jason will meet us there, so will the rest of the girls." I said trying to ignore people gaping and gasping and breathing.

"YAY!" The boys said together.

I rolled my eyes and Percy took my hand and kissed me on the cheek as we walked out. The Stolls following behind pretending to gag and I shot a glare at them making them shut up. We didn't even have to use words to communicate. I looked over at Leo and tilted my heads towards the Stolls. He nodded and slapped the back of their heads. Percy high fived Leo and the Stolls stuck their tongue out to all of us which made us laugh. Everyone was staring at us confused. I forgot that we were still surrounded with people. Percy nodded to all of us and we nodded back. With that we ran straight towards the exit.

All I heard someone say was "Were they talking code or something? It's like they could understand each other! And when did that she-devil date my Percy? And what makes her think that she's friends with the other populours? Ugh!" I'll give you a hint onto who said that, Mini Drew.


	2. Boarding School, Meet Percabeth

**Thank you so much for the review, favs and follows! It makes a big impact on this story! Well, lets just say this time the drama goes on to Annabeth's girl boarding school. I am no going to lie, I had an amazing inspiration from another story!**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _THIRD PERSON POV:_**

3 months after she visited Percy, it has been boring boarding school stuff for her. The only thing that keeps her entertained is her lovely roommates. Annabeth Chase has 2 roommates: Rebecca and Sam.

Rebecca is a nice person in general, but when it comes to any party, she will be there. She has always been a fan with boys. And trust me, when your filled with teen girls who has lots of hormones because they haven't seen a guy that isn't a teacher, it gets pretty crazy. She can be nice, she's not a slut or anything, she just loves party and is a all-around good friend.

Sam on the other hand, Loves boys! It is an equal amount between the two people. She is okay with the party scene as long as she does her education first. Her older sister, Quinn, the queen bee is a pain in the butt. I think she is worse than mini Drew.

Today, Annabeth was sitting on her bed and sketching some architecture stuff, like normal teenagers right? wrong. She missed Percy, and has called him every day, but the only way she could see him is if she has a holiday from school and goes to his. Which is highly unlikely because it is, in fact, an boarding school were talking about here. Annabeth Chase is not the one to talk about her realation ships with her boyfriend. She always kept it to herself, incase people get jealous… we do not want another Ally incident…no.

The door flew open and Sam came crashing in "ANNABETH!" She squealed

"What now?"

Sam started to jump on her bed like a crazy lady "They are throwing a party downstairs at the grand hall because the teachers have a meeting!" then she stopped and whispered to Annabeth "apparently, the teachers will give us early curfew at 7 and then they leave straight! There will be drinks, partying, music you have to come!"

Annabeth looked at her unamused "I think I'm good."

"C'mon! I heard there are 5 boys coming from the upper east!" Sam said wiggling her eyebrows

Suddenly Rebecca answered after she closed the door behind her "Yes, and those 'boys' is my cousin and his 4 friends. They apparently come from the upper east and they are a swim team of some sort. Anywho, his friends are like uber hot! I got an eye on a special boy…" Rebecca was staring at the ceiling until Sam clicked her fingers in front of her face

"not going. Homework," Annabeth waved papers in front of their faces "Remember?"

"Whatever! We can do that tomorrow!" Sam said

"Okay listen up," Rebecca was more controlling and determined. She was also pretty smart, considering she loves all boys and partying "You go there for at least an hour, if you don't enjoy it, you can go back upstairs and do whatever nerdy thing you want to."

She stuck her hand out to Annabeth, And Annabeth shook it "okay fine, deal." She said like she didn't care at all.

the two girls both cheered and jumped up and down while Annabeth just rolled her eyes and put on her earphones and started sketching again.

The door flew open and Sam came crashing in "ANNABETH!" She shouted. Wow, Deja vou much?

"What now?"

"The party is starting! Everyone is there and we are going to go now!" Rebecca shouted, she pried Annabeth of her bed and threw her some clothes which is a loose white tank top and some shorts. Most girls wore short skirts and a really tight and short shirt. But that wasn't Annabeth. And it's not like she needs to impress someone.

Annabeth got quickly changed and moaned. "Where's Sam?"

"She is there drinking her life out! LETS GOOOO CHOP CHOP CHOP WOMAN!" Rebecca shouted.

She pulled Annabeth downstairs and she heard a loud squeal from head cheerleader, Quinn "THEY ARE HERE! EVERYONE IN POSITION!"

Then everyone shuffled all over the place trying to look sexy. Annabeth just sat on the bar stool drinking her lemonade and looking at everyone trying not to snicker to herself. Next to her was Rebecca who was sitting like she won a million dollars and whispered to Annabeth "I can't wait! My cousin's friend is like super hot! Especially this guy! I swear I would marry him if I could," Then without Annabeth answering she squealed "Shhhh they are coming!" and repeatedly slapping her shoulder too exited to contain her slaps.

Annabeth let out a big sigh and rested her elbow on the table looking at everyones 'positions' on the other side was Quinn, HC (Head Cheerleader) with her chest pumped up and her extra high heels with her extra weird looking makeup. She crossed her legs and her arms were crossed on her chest pumping up her boobs. 'Ew.' Annabeth thought.

Suddenly she saw 5 boys. And surprisingly, she knew them and they knew her. It was Conner, Travis, Frank, Percy and Louie! Half of the swim club in Goode! Louie is Rebecca's cousin, That makes so much sense! Percy was being swarmed by people including Quinn who got out of her seat to talk to Percy who looked really uncomfortable. Than Annabeth started laughing when people were swarming around the boys. Rebecca nudged her still keeping her posture "Why are you laughing?"

Annabeth stopped wiping tears of joy from her eyes and said "No reason." Then a smile grew on her face. Rebecca just looked at her weirdly and focused her attention back to the boy who she liked. Annabeth kept staring until she saw Percy look at her and his eyes grew bigger. Rebecca's smile got bigger thinking he spotted her.

Percy walked towards the two girls pushing away the rest of the girls. The boys saw him and their faces grew big and followed Percy behind. They stood a bit back giving the 3 people space. Percy walked over to Annabeth and everyone's faces went pale. Everyone knew that any boy that tried to flirt with her she should kill them. No one understood why, but they knew he was in big trouble… if only they knew they were dating. Rebecca squealed and said "He's coming!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Whenever someone tried to ask her out it was always the same 'I have a boyfriend' but people never believed her.

Percy bowed down like a student to master to Annabeth and he grinned. Everyone was confused. Especially, Rebecca. Percy looked up and took Annabeth's hand "I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name" he said trying to act seductive with a low voice.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and she heard people say 'he is dead' or 'I bet she will kick him unconscious' or even 'I bet she would actually kill him' "Annabeth." Annabeth said godly but Percy and the boys knew it was a joke. The boys snickered to themselves so the crowd looked at them for a short while until they stopped.

Percy turned to Rebecca "And you?" He asked casually.

Rebecca was shaking "Uh.. U-Uh Rebecca…" Rebecca said.

Percy looked back at Annabeth. He knew she loved architecture and came up with an amazing pick up line. " Are you an interior designer? Because when I look at you, the entire room became beautiful." Percy leaned towards her. Then the whole crowd was like 'oh, he's gonna get it.' 'hah! you owe me 10 dollars' But Rebecca's mouth was wide open.

"Actually, I want to become a architect. You got a weird brain in there." Annabeth poked Percy's chest making Percy look down but Annabeth flicked her finger to his chin to make him look up like the 'you got something on you chest' trick.

"Hey! Well you owe me a drink!" Percy said in a seductive way going closer to Annabeth. then the crows spoke once again 'how is she flirting back with him?' or 'why hasn't she kicked him in the part yet?' or 'he's mine!'

"And why is that?" Annabeth got off the stool.

Before Annabeth could walk off Percy caught her arm and he hugged the back of her, his arms were on her shoulders and his chest was pressed on her back. Then the crowd went crazy, 'Oh, he's really gonna get it now!' No one realised Rebecca steaming red in the background. The rest of the boys were just filming everyone's faces. and whispering to each other like 'oh this is gonna go viral' or 'how has the girls not exploded of jealousy yet?' 'I fell bad for Rebecca… but eh.'

Everyone thought that Annabeth would kick him from the back before she said anything back he answered "Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine." Percy said hugging the back of her. The boys groaned at his horrible line and was still filming while the girls were either checking one of the boys out, filming or getting mad at Annabeth for stealing Percy. I think everyone knows who was doing the last thing.

Annabeth turned to face him and she placed her arms around his neck while his was at her waist. Everyone gasp that Annabeth didn't kick him or kill him yet. 'WHAT?' 'Why is she not breaking him?' or 'What. Did. I. Just. Witness?' Annabeth responded by "Im sorry, but I didn't see you carrying any drink this now when people were looking at you." Annabeth said hugging him closer.

"You just ruin everything don't you?" He asked pulling his head back in fake frustration. Everyone's eyes widen thinking that he just insulted Annabeth and he is going to get it. Boy, were they wrong.

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain." She said and he immediately pulled his head back and he pulled her into a kiss. Everyone gasped once again and the boys groaned from the sap they are witnessing.

After what seemed like a decade, they finally pulled back and he said "I've missed you too, Wise Girl." They both didn't realise all the shocked faces around them and they were just forehead to forehead breathing slowly.

They were enjoying the moment when the boys all looked at each other which turned the crowd's attention to them. Louie raised his eyebrow and Rebecca looked lost, the boys all nodded and took one big breath. Louie counted 1, 2 and then nodded his head and all the boys screamed "EEEEEWWWWW GET A ROOM!" Which made everyone laugh except Quinn and Rebecca of course.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and let go of Percy's grasp and held her arms out "Okay okay."

The boys came charging after her into a huge group hug and shouted "YAYYY!" Like little kids.

Once they pulled away from the hug, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. "Annie!" The boys shouted

Annabeth looked at them, scowling, and they quickly corrected themselves "I-I mean Annabeth?" Although, It sounded more like a question.

Annabeth nodded and smiled at them "Good boys!" She patted their heads. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "Now, shoo!" She waved her hand at her and the boys nodded like crazy and went off talking and drinking not realising the girls were trying to flirt with them. After all, they are dense for a reason.

Annabeth walked over to Rebecca with Percy around her waist. And she said "Hey, Rebecca. You okay? you look like a zombie." Percy was still grinning loudly from what just happened.

Rebecca nodded slowly in disbelief "How do you know each other?" Rebecca finally formed words and tried to hide her anger and jealousy in.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other than back at her "Well we go to camp together and we've known each other since we were 12. The 2 Stolls were the ones who got us together at the end when they threw us in the lake… And well.. it's been 3 years since we've been dating. and 8 years since we are friends… Leo over there also goes with us to camp along with the 2 Stoll brothers who always get into trouble.. Just saying. And I've met Louie, who i presume is your cousin, a few times when I went to Percy's swim meets." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded and just said a simple "Yup" popping the 'P'

Rebecca was as jealous as ever and tried to hold it back "Okay, Annabeth." She said her name codly. Her eyes widened but she just shrugged it of like it was never meant to happen.

The guys and Annabeth spent the rest of the time catching up with each other in the last 3 months and how exited they are to go back to camp.


	3. Alli, Meet Percabeth

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying the content! Please, feel free to message or review some ideas! Thank you s'much!**

 **ALLI POV:**

"Hey Alli!" That, is Annabeth Chase. My best friend. Ever since she came to this school she has been named _'hottest chic'_ by a group of populars. Boy's try to frequently flirt with her but she would always decline. Although, I never new why.

"Hey Annabeth!" I waved at her from my lunch table that we always sit in.

She sat next to me and put her food on the table along with her food. "So, how was last period?" She asked eating her apple

"Good I never knew tha-"

I instantly got cut off by one of the speakers, 's voice came booming out "Attention! Everyone in 's class has to be transferred to another class as she is sick" Sudd- Okay, expectedly everyone shouted _'YAS!'_ and celebrated but his voice came back "Please go to the sports hall as your class will be there, You will be led by a boy for his career week. I suspect there will be no mis-behaving" Me and Annabeth chuckled at this. Really? Any place when there is a boy, there HAS to be a slut. I wonder who it is this time. "Thank you for your attention."

Annabeth let out a sigh making her curls bounce "I wonder who it would be this time." WHOA! It's like she read my mind! Lik-Like a Alien! Okay, enough, I've got to stop hanging around with Garred, my boyfriend.

"Ya, I bet you it's Kira" I said with the same tune

"As long as its not Quinn or mini Drew" she mumbled. Probably didn't expect me to hear it.

"Quinn?" I asked her and raised my eyebrow. Quinn? Humph nice name.

"Ya, queen bee from my old school…" She started to trail off biting onto her apple and I decided not to push her on the subject anymore looking like she doesn't want to.

"So you want to get going? We have to change into our sports kits any ways." I threw my lunch out following Annabeth out of the door and into the changing room.

Annabeth Chase is not the one for sports as she always disappears. But she is the easiest hottest girl in school, one thing I like about her is that she is not a slut or anything, it's quite refreshing actually. We were mid leaning swimming until our teacher got sick, I never pinned Annabeth to be good at sports because she always sucked at swimming. But hey, how was I supposed to know? We really ever learnt swimming this year. Hopefully Annabeth can catch up with the rest of us in whatever we are learning. Hopefully.

 _-TO CLASS-_

"LINE UP CUPCAKES!" That, is coach Hedge. Everyone formed a line right in front of him in a second and I was with Annabeth at the end. He then continued "YOU CUPCAKE!" He pointed at Derren, a girl who is in our school who is nice, really nice. Now I wonder, where is the boy that was meant to be teaching us?

"He's scary, I don't really like him better than our normal teacher." I whispered to Annabeth. She looked at me and smiled. What?

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. Everyone grew into a complete silence. He then walked next to line inspecting everyone like we were in an army or something. He stopped right in front of me and Annabeth. I gulped, loud. "Annabeth." He nodded with a smile.

"Coach Hedge, why are you here?" She asked. Everyones eyes grew wide, is she questioning a teacher? Is she questioning the scariest teacher ever? Yes. Yes, she is.

He smiled "Duty calls." He winked at her and kept on inspecting everyone.

"You know him?" I whispered to her

"Lets just say I was stuck with him for a while." She said with a sigh and a smile like she was looking back through her memories. Im afraid, do I not know my best friend like I think I do? What else is she hiding from me?

"CUPCAKES LITSEN UP!" Now he was standing in front of everyone "TODAY YOU WILL BE LEARNING SWORD FIGHTING!" He winked at my direction but I'm not sure who. He started to walk to the sword area with a series of swords. "YOUR TEACHER" teacher? "IS THE BEST OF THE BEST! PLEASE WELCOME: PERCY JACKSON!"

A stunning man walked through the door that looked like the same age as us. He had playful green eyes that covered every shade and jet black-wind swiped hair. He wore an orange shirt that sai 'Camp Half-Blood' but was a bit faded with jeans and he was holding a sword, but it didn't look like the wood ones on the side, no. We could hear everyone's gasp and Kira batting her eyelashes really hard with her hip was at the side. Its amazing how her eyesight is still working.

"Thank you Coach Hedge." He said to him.

"Any time prissy, Good luck." With that he patted Percy on the back and walked out.

Percy started to swing his sword around his fingers and he talked "Hello class, Today we will be learning sword fighting, I need you to pair up and take a wooden sword and show me what you think sword fighting is." He stood by the wooden swords watching as pairs spread out.

I looked over to Annabeth and she nodded indicating that we could start. We started slow and she was kinda bad, worse than me. Once we got tired out we stopped and caught a breath "I honestly thought you would be somewhat good at this." I told her

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcasm dripping out. But that was the truth, and I thought I was bad! She couldn't even keep the sword still after she swung. After a few seconds she got into position again and we both started.

At the corner of my eye I can see Percy wondering around looking at people and giving them tips, sometimes I could see he stole glances at Annabeth. I whispered to her "I think he's checking you out." She rolled her eyes

"I already have a boyfriend." Always the same excuse! I honestly think that she is just making that up.

After 3 minutes Percy walked to our group after looking at everyone. He looked for a while which made me and Annabeth a bit more nervous. He finally spoke up after I knocked Annabeth down to the floor and pinned her. "Hm," He said. We both stopped and looked at him, he smirked "Annabeth Chase and Alli Cook correct?" We both nodded "Ali well done, Annabeth, I'm not proud of you." She rolled her eyes which was kind of rude to do to our tutor "Now, no need to roll your eyes at me. Why not we try? Maybe a bit of boost of confidence?" He said holding his hand out to Annabeth. Now she was full on glaring at him. That was rude.

She looked uncomfortable so I spoke up for her "Uh, , I don't think she is comfortable with it, she is not really a athletic person, and she doesnt want to embarrass herself." I spoke whispering the last words. I looked over at Annabeth and she nodded innocently with a pout like it was fake. Maybe I am just seeing things Percy's eyes just widened.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine! Besides, I don't mind making a fool out of her." He smirked. Okay he has crossed the line.

"Mr. Jackson that is not nes-"

"It's okay Ali, It doesn't hurt to try." She said glaring at the grinning man.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to her

"Positive." She said back. I immediately felt bad for her. She is gonna make a fool out of herself. She will never live this down especially since Kira is here.

"Great!" Percy clapped his hands together "Please, feel free to get your desired weapon." She smirked and walked away

I walked next to him while she took her time getting something in the locker room "Please, go easy on her, she is not big with sports. And I can't help but notice you stealing glances at her, she's my best friend so watch it."

He looked at me and smirked "Don't worry I have a girlfriend," She ran back to us with her pony tail swinging

"You ready?" She asked him with a new sword/dagger? What is it?

"Yea." He took my previous spot and he whispered to me "I won't go easy on her." My eyes widen but I just stood at the side.

"So, why you hiding yourself?" He said circling her

"I want to keep cover."

"Cover? C'mon Annie! Show us the real you."

"Oh aren't you today?" She said. My eyes warned her saying 'don't unless you want detention' but she just shrugged it off.

He smirked "Ah, Just like CHB."

"Yes, just like CHB" She smiled back. I was so confused. What? Then it hit me: Maybe CHB is like a sword company! DOH!

They stopped circling each other as Annabeth ran towards him and they slashed swords. Percy went for her but she easily blocked. She spinned around and her sword was at his chest but he did a back flip which caught peoples attention. Now people were surrounding them. Annabeth is seriously screwed now. He tried for her feet but she jumped over and ducked as his sword went over her. It's like they knew exactly what the other was going to do, its like they knew each other. Pht. please. My eyes widen as she did did a mid-air split as he swung his sword right below her feet. Everyone was here now. Even Coach Hedge who was smirking! I wonder why, especially because he never smiles or even smirks. Percy swung at her with such force that her sword went flying to the other side. She is seriously screwed now, It must be luck because she has gotten this far, she is horrible at sports! She glared at him but when he swung, instead of defending, she kicked it out of his hand with her shoe. He ran towards her but she quickly back judo flipped him. Everyone gasp but Coach Hedge who was grinning now! My eyes went wide and I was gaping like everyone else. He was on the floor and her arm and leg was on top of him so he couldn't move on the floor.

Then they did something unexpected.

They laughed.

You know who laughed with them?

Coach Hedge.

"Remember anything Seaweed Brain?" She asked, now she was nose to nose with him, Her Boyfriend is going to get mad. And what is with this Seaweed Brain.

"Camp Jupiter, you found me." He smiled with her and they did something more unexpected. They kissed. WHAT!? OH THIER SIGNIFICANT OTHER IS GONNA BE SO MAD! Now It his me fully: Do I really know my best friend?

When they pulled away everyone was still staring at them, gaping. He spoke again "I've missed you."

"Me too." She said standing up and holding up a hand so he could get up. I was seriously confused. REALLY CONFUSED.

Before I could say anything there were claps, but not from the students, and not from one person. We looked and it was Coach Hedge and our principle, .

When Percy looked at him he ran up to hugging him tightly and shouting "CHIRON!" With Annabeth following behind him with crossed arms, everyone was staring. Who is Chiron?

"Hello, Percy boy! Proud of you." He said smiling back warmly.

"Thanks." He said scratching the back of his head. He had his arm draped around Annabeth's shoulders as they walked over to me.

I was staring at their hands, his at her shoulders, hers at his waist. "I thought you had a boyfriend," I pointed towards Annabeth and she raised an eyebrow, "And you had a girlfriend." I pointed towards Percy with a raised eyebrow

Annabeth spoke up "Did it ever occur to you that he was my boyfriend,"

"And she's my girlfriend?" My eyes widen at this. oHHH! This makes total sense!

"B-but I thought you were unbeatable" I pointed towards Percy.

But he wasn't the one to answer, appeared next to him "Ah, you see, he can only be beaten my two people." He smiled at me "Annabeth and," He looked at Annabeth and Percy who held in a breath, they looked terrified. I raised an eyebrow once they nodded towards "Luke." He exhaled a breath but continued talking "But that was… before." He said and the two nodded.

"So you guys know each other?" I asked

"Yep." The two said popping the 'P' while rolled his eyes

"Took 4 years though." He replied.

"But it was worth it." Now Coach Hedge appeared on the other side. "But I must say, I have found our 'duty' and we shall go back to CHB." They all nodded and walked out of the door. Everyone has left to the changing room and now I was standing there completely still. I looked outside the window and saw Percy kiss Annabeth again with smiles plastered on their faces before they took off in a green mercedes.

And that is how I met Percabeth and Coach Hedge.


	4. Jacob, Meet Percabeth

_"Right when I think I finally got you figured out,_

 _You turn around, Blow my mind_

 _So frustrated, girl you make me want to shout,_

 _And It's only the start of the night."_

 **Nick Jonas - Teacher**

* * *

 **JACOB POV:**

"All I wanted was her. The beauty, love and kindness just radiates of her. Power and wisdom just comes like an extra limb for her. Call her name, blonde hair flies behind her. The hidden, not forgotten, the mysterious, yet open. Princes locks, define her features. Bruises, scars, all fall out from her. It makes her who she is. This girl, this woman, this beauty, hidden between piles of emotion, in the winter snow. Grey eyes, she is mine. She might not know yet, but she is mine. She is her."

The audience claps as I bow and take a step of the podium. "That is Jacob Parker with 'She is Her' winner of this year's english faculty competition!" Everyone clapped politely. "Thank you and have a good evening. All students please go to lunch. Thank you."

As the principle dismisses everyone I wait behind the closed curtains. My friends, Annabeth, Ace, Loren and Lauren are supposed to meet me here exactly 5 minutes ago. Im still buzzing from the fact that I just performed in front of many people. Although it might not be good, I still won. Maybe the people here were just horrible at English. But I cant say the same to Annabeth.

Annabeth was the girl I was talking about in the poem if you haven't noticed. Easily the smartest and prettiest girls in school. And is she's not, I'll make her feel that way. She was gone for about 9 months but no one pried her of anything and since then she has been trying to blend in with the crowd. It was just me and her at the start, ah, the good ole' days. But then Ace came along after 3 moths claiming that he had wanted to hang out with us and not because of Annabeth what so ever. I scoffed at that. He could just hang out with the populous, easy, because he is the football captain but he "loves" Annabeth. Loren and Lauren came next. Twins. Befriended Annabeth and Ace in Biology so I'm forced to be with them. I'm still glad I have the tutoring class with Annabeth though.

Don't get me wrong, I'm smart. Really smart. Heard Annabeth was tutoring Maths one day and with all the friends around us, we had no _us_ time. I faked being horrible when I'm not to just simply get closer to the girl of my dreams. Hoping to win her over with that poem I wrote. Everyone knows - but her. Purposefully been dropping my grade to a C+ or B- so I could spend more time with her. Today has to be one of the best days ever because I won, I get to hang out with Annabeth _alone_ and summer is around the corner!

"Helooo!" Loren shouts. She's always been the hyperactive one and is right now jumping in front of my face waving her hands. She gives me a big hug with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" I hugged her back. From behind I can see Lauren and Ace approaching me with a big smile on their face.

"Well done dude!" Ace says clapping me on the back. I slightly stumble from his big figure but compose myself before Annabeth can see. But shes out of sight.

"Why you frowning?" Lauren asks after she lets me go of her death grip.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." I quickly glance around the room trying to find a spot of blonde hair.

Ace crosses his arms a knowing smirk on his face. "Annabeth's not here if you're wondering. Your little 'beauty, love and kindness' with 'princess locks' is not here. Guess she finally got sick of you and wants me instead." He flecks his muscles.

Loren smacks his chest with her hand. "What he _means_ is," Ace rolls his eyes and drops his folded arms, "She's gone for the rest of the day so she gave you this note." She hands me the note with everyone crowded around it.

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _Sorry I couldn't attend your performance and well done! Wish I was there ;( I know you did very well.  
I would have to cancel the tutor session today...sorry...again. I'm kind of sick today and can you please tell the rest that?  
No need to check on me guys. I'm fine. Someone is already taking care of me. See you people in school!_

 _3,_  
 _Annabeth._

She wrote a letter to me. Me! And me only. Oh no. Oh wait. She's sick! She's sick! This is bad. Wait - no. It's not. I can save her! I can take care of her. This'll show Ace. Wait. Wait. She said theres someone there. What if it's the love of her life? No. Too young. Too cheesy. Maybe it's just her family? Yeah! Her family. Almost forgot about them. But she said her mum was dead. Wait-

"Helllooooo!? Anyone there?" I snap back to reality to see Lauren and Loren waving their hands in my faces. "He's alive!" Loren calls.

"Sorry...Tuned out there. I've got to go see Annabeth!" I exclaim. I look around too see everyones faces but they all seem doubtful, even Ace.

"I don't think you should go..." Lauren mumbles looking at Loren.

"I agree. I think she needs a bit space." Loren answers glancing at Ace who seems worried.

"You too?" I ask him. He nods slowly. I scoff, "What friends." I glare and they seem a bit taken back.

"How about this? We go together. We look through her window and see if she's okay. If it looks like she needs space then we leave and pretend we never went. Agreed?" Lauren suggests. Everyone nods and I have a little glaring contest with Ace.

"She's mine!" We both shout at the same time. The two other girls roll their eyes and drag us both into the car.

* * *

"We're here. Now be quiet." Loren orders us. We all nod and walk towards the bushes. We're so lucky that her flat is on the bottom floor. She lives alone so when we have study sessions its always her place. And a window was strategically placed to face the bed.

"Is that her?" Ace asks. We all turn to where he's looking at.

There, Annabeth my beautiful angel. **(I'm seriously gagging right now. Too cheesy and cliché!)** She's on the bed resting with her head on- who's that!? Her head is resting on a guy's chest. She's starting to fall asleep, her eyes only fluttering shut. She mumbles things in her sleep as he lovingly strokes her hair. Her arms wrapped around his torso as he says things to her. I'm guessing sweet nothings but I'm never going to know.

"Awww..." The girls coo. Ace rolls his eyes and lift the window up only a bit so we can hear them. Guess I will know then. Not like my ego can't take another hit...right.

"Go to sleep, Anabeth...You're hurt." He strokes her hair.  
She mumbles something that sounds like 'noo' but her head is in his shirt. "Please...?"  
She moves a bit and mumbles something I cant catch. And looking at everyone's faces they don't know either. and he smiles as his eyes soften.  
"Fine." He huffs, "Remember how you use to hate me?" They both smile at the memory as Annabeth's head comes out of his shirt and looks at the ceiling. "Yeah...you almost killed me that one time where I was used as bait." She chuckles and lightly slaps his shoulder.  
"Oh! or that time you kept blushing around luke." He smiles fondly at the memory. She rolls her eyes but stays quiet.  
"No...Maybe that time where you first called me-"

"Seaweed Brain." She finally looks up to him and her eyes are wide open with a small sad smile playing on her lips.

"Mhm...My Wise Girl."

She looks taken back with a mischivious smirk on her face, "When was I _yours_?"

Instead of answering, my heart breaks into a million pieces. It's like you could hear mine and Ace's heart break. The girls look at us in sympathy and said nothing on the way back to my house. But that didn't stop them from cooing and them and making 'aww' sounds behind our backs, not knowing we were listening.

I would never forget how he kissed her with so much passion that I could not even come close to.  
And she kissed with more passion back.

And that is how I met Percabeth.


	5. AN Inspiration needed!

First off:

 **SORRY!**

 **I** can tell you how stressed I am with school. Especially since I have to take exams to get into a school overseas! But enough about me, I am on writers block.

Depressing, I know.

I am currently working on another story that I haven't posted hoping to finish it before posting. So I am kind of side-tracked also working on my finale and prequel to 'The Goode Performing Arts.' But I guarantee you I will try my best to get that out of the way to finish my other story _and_ work on this one.

Anyways.

I need your help for some inspiration and ideas for new ways! Twists and turns, it can even be multi parts, let your imagination rome free! Just PM me ( not comment ) and I'll make sure to give you credit on the idea if I do end up using it.

Sorry again, I promise I would be updating!


	6. Ryder, Meet Percabeth

_"Pack up and leave everything,_

 _Don't you see what I can bring_

 _Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

 _Set my midnight sorrow free,_

 _I will give you all of me_

 _Just leave your lover, leave him for me._

 _Leave your lover, leave him for me."_

 **Sam Smith - Leave Your Lover**

* * *

 **RYDER POV**

If you're all wondering, no I am not that 'bad boy who rides motorcycles and falls in love with a nerd who changes him,' because thats what people think when they see my name. Yes, I am just a normal guy in the middle rank, the best rank, the invisible rank. But that doesn't stop me from being friends with Annabeth Chase. I know I've just put down that cliche story but the way we met is the most cliche out of cliche out there. We were partnered up in a project.

Today was the day I would go to my house to work on out project. Not any project, the most cliched project there is for people to fall in love, the baby egg project. Today we have to write about how we fell in love, where we met, when we got married and etc, etc. But thats not what I'm excited for, well a bit, but Im thinking of asking her out in this new movie, 'Kane Chronicles' as a date. Best part is, even if she rejects me, my ego doesn't take a hit because all I have to say is, "For the baby project."

Trust me when I say I'm not a player… Im not the type to go, 'Wham-bam-thank you-ma'am.' Nah, that's my brother, Alec. ANOTHER, Cliche bad boy name. I know. I cant either.

DING

The doorbell rings 2 times and I automatically get up cleaning all papers from the table and hiding my dirty socks under the sofa, not before I made a disgusted face.

I open the door and lean on the wall, crossing my arms, pulling a smug smile on my face totally hiding the fact that I just threw all my papers on the floor and instead of the socks going under the sofa, it slid below going to the other side. "Hey." I said doing a slight up nod.

She pulls a confused face, wondering why the hell I'm acting like this no doubt, and hands me the egg slowly walking in. "Hey…"

She sits on the couch as I stumble next to her, kicking the socks back under the sofa. She turns back to me and I pull of a big happy grin, putting hello kitty to shame. After a few seconds of looking at her beautiful alluring grey eyes, she clears her throat, looking away. Instantly, I think she's blushing but I cant see.

Trying to be subtle, I slowly pull up my computer and try to control my breathing. "So…" I could feel her heated gaze on my shoulder as I try to act nonchalant, "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I ask hopefully not sounding desperate and hopeful. Even though I'm pretty sure I did exactly that.

"Actually I'm not free tonight." She said fiddling with her fingers on her lap, twisting a ring on her pinky.

Activate plan B. "N-no not in that way!" I say trying to stumble and act innocent. "For our project, you know?" I asked and shrugged at the end.

"I'm still not free… sorry Ry."

I try not to swoon as she says my nickname, especially for me. Only me. She doesn't go giving out nicknames to anyone, not even her best friends, so my ego is still big as ever. It's our thing. As long as I don't call her Annie. Or anything else.

"It's fine," I wave it off, "We can do it some other time, yeah? Right now lets focus on this."

She nods firmly and takes the computer away from me, our fingers brushing ever so slightly and I cant help the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

* * *

"Bye!" I wave back at Annabeth as she leaves the house, the egg with me now.

As I close the door, I slump down on it fiddling on my phone. Hey, even if she rejected me doesn't mean that I cant go out with someone else, right? Calling up Becky, my 'side chick' as people say. What I say is just a friend on the side ready for use. Again, not a player whats so ever.

Once I reached the movies, I let myself out the door leaving Becky to open the door herself. Walking in without her, she stumbles trying to catch up to me with those 8 inch heels. I smile a smug smile as she tries to chase after me, pulling my glasses up to my brown curly hair.

As she catches up to me, I enter the room and take a seat with my phone instantly opening my snapchat and taking a selfie with Becky on the side, rushing to pat down her hair.

She crosses her arms and let out a huff, "Do it again!" she commands.

I smirk, pretending to think about it. "How about, no?"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her long tan legs, but not as long and tan as Annabeth's. She tries to take my hand and place it on her shoulders, but I remove it faster, frowning at her as she gives a disappointed smile to the floor.

As that happens I never noticed a couple in front of us. Only able to see their hair form the light, it was a blonde curly mess, weirdly like Annabeth's and black hair just sticking up everywhere. They're chatting and as she rants to him about something, he tries to comfort her by placing an arm around her waist which makes her calm down a tiny bit. I smile, thats going to be me and Annabeth soon.

Just before the movie starts, she pecks him on the lips and move her legs on his so that she's lying down, craning her neck to the movie screen as she strokes patterns on her leg, lovingly. As I watch them trying to imagine me and Annabeth, I try not to be distracted by how Becky is being a pesky little fly, trying to stroke my arm. I tell her to back off, and she does, watching the movie in silence.

Near the middle of the movie, she moves back to her original spot, probably a back ache, and lies her head on his shoulder as he retreats his arms back onto her waist quietly. He whispers something to her and I could only catch a, "Wise Girl," Tuning out the rest. She quickly responds back with a giggle and again. I could only catch a "Seaweed Brain," as she slaps his chest playfully, looking up at him. He looks back at her too, pecking her on the lips this time.

I smile again, I could just see it.

At the end of the movie, I couldn't stand it and waited until they got up and the lights switched back on to find out who they were. Becky left ages ago, annoyed at how I wasn't paying her any attention. From the shadows they look about my age but I couldn't really see. I need to get his tips onto how to get the girl of his dreams.

Once they did though, I wished I would've just left with Becky. It was Annabeth and this mystery guy. My hopes immediately crushed as I thought they were siblings…although that would cause incest. They walked out hand in hand and near the popcorn area. I hide behind a plant, people probably looking at me like I'm psycho, but I don't care right now. I just need to confirm. There might be a little of hope left-

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, it's getting late." Annabeth says.

SEAWEED BRAIN!? My mind goes haywire as my Annabeth calls someone else a nickname, a better nickname, and you could practically hear my heart shattering into pieces, cracking even more when it hits the floor. I try to run away before my heart can break even more. But obviously fate doesn't allow it.

"But, Wise Girl," he wines, "I want popcorn!" pouting, a better pout than mine, making him look like a baby seal.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms above her chest, "We have some at home." she says in a stern voice-

WISE GIRL!? He even has a nickname for her… and she's not punching him in the face. What?.

I run quickly before anything else happens and get in my car, instantly driving back to Becky's house, already taking of my blazer and pulling out my beer from the bottom compartment. No, no matter what you say, I'm not a player. I drive off, thinking about the night all over again.

 **And that is how I met Percabeth.**

* * *

Consider that inspiration found! Sorry if there are any mistakes... I couldn't check because it is late at night and I have a shit load of work to do.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Comment, favourite and follow for more! God, I feel like a youtuber now.


	7. Hi

So... Hi. It's been a while. It's not you. It's me. I swear. Anyways... I suppose you would want an explanation. And I will give you one. So lately I've been less active on and more on wattpad... But good news! I'm not completely abandoning you guys! My writing has improved immensely and I'm trying to explore the more deeper sides of the writing and reading world. So if you want to check out my Wattpad it's: **edibleflower**

I will be posting the unedited versions of my Percy Jackson fanfics that are on here to Wattpad. So yeah.

Go check it out and I'll see you there!


End file.
